Timeless
by Tyra Kinami
Summary: DBZNaruto:Gohan cursed with eternal youth goes into space to escape from the pain of watching everyone close to him grow old, while he stays young. He tries to find a place to belong, then his ship wrecks on a planet. There he finds someone who understand
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

((A/n) I am making this story because I was asked to. I hope you like it dbzmonster!!)****Chapter 1**

"Why?"

Gohan stared sadly at the guardian of earth. The namek and him have been good friends for a long time. It hurts him to do this but he knows he has to.

"You know why." He told Dende.

Dende knew why Gohan had to do this. He couldn't blame Gohan for making this decision either. That doesn't mean he won't try to change Gohan's mind though.

"Can't you wait for just a bit longer?" Dende asked Gohan with pleading eyes.

Gohan looked at the ground sadly, "I'm sorry," he whispered, he knew Dende could hear him easily. "But I don't think I can stand the pain anymore."

Dende looked at him with pity. Gohan has been through so much in the past. He doesn't deserve the cruel life he was given. On the outside, Gohan appears to be in his twenties but he is actually 53 years old. This is because of what happened when he was in his twenties. It was an honest accident on Yamcha's part but because of him Gohan has suffered greatly.

* * *

**Flashback**

It was ten years after Buu and everyone had grown especially Gohan. He stood at a height of six foot two inches. He had spiky mid length black hair held in a low ponytail. He was lean but muscular showing that he hasn't been lacking in his training.

You see after Buu, Gohan realized how weak he had become. He was disgusted at himself for lacking in his training before the Buu incident. He knew that if he had trained, they would have been able to beat Buu easier.

So he decided to spend the next ten years after Buu training to get stronger and be prepared if another evil tries to attack. Of course in order to do this he had to stop going to public schools. He didn't stop learning, on the contrary he began to study and understand as many different kinds of languages as he could, one of them being Namek.

Everyone was O.K. with his decision except for two people, his mother and Videl. His mother of course didn't like the fact that he stopped going to school and was not going to be some insanely smart and successful person. But as the years went by, she finally accepted the fact that this is what Gohan truly wanted. She was happy that he at least continued to strengthen his mind and didn't stop studying.

Now Videl was a whole other story. During and after Buu, Gohan thought that he loved Videl and that she loved him in return, but he was proven wrong. When Videl found out he wasn't going to school anymore, she of course confronted him. Demanding him to tell her why he stopped. He told her, and she grudgingly accepted. Then she tried to force him to train her. He kindly told her no, that Master Roshi should train her. Even though he is a pervert, the hermit does know what he is doing. He will be able to teach Videl better than Gohan could. Besides he knew that Videl was capable of putting Roshi in his place if he tries anything. Gohan thought she would agree with his logic but she didn't.

She then did something she did the first time they met, she tried to threaten and blackmail him. That's when he realized that they weren't meant to be. What is a relationship when it is built on a foundation of blackmail and threats? Not a very good one and he knew he had to end it before it truly began. He told her straight forward that he didn't want to see her again and why? She got angry and started to yell at him but he just looked at her coolly and then blasted off to go find Piccolo.

He hasn't seen her since. He did talk to her father a week after that incident. Hercule tried to threaten him into apologizing but with a glare that immediately shut the fake hero up.

Now here he was ten years later. He was once again the strongest person on the planet. He surpassed his father after he achieved ssj3 nine years ago. With his mystic power and adding on to the fact that he felt very close in achieving the next level of ssj, there was no question that he was the strongest. Vegeta actually accepted that Gohan was strongest of all the z-fighters of course he said it in his own way.

Everyone was gathered at Capsule Corps. Because it was Gohan's birthday, he was turning twenty-six. At the moment Gohan was opening all of the presents he received from his friends and family. He was waiting for his last gift; it was from everyone there. Dende left the room a few minutes ago for some reason.

"O.K. everyone," began Bulma. "It's time for Gohan to receive his last birthday present." Everyone then got up and proceeded out the door to Capsule Corp's massive yard. Goten was the one who grabbed Gohan's arm and started to drag him out. It was quite the funny sight because Gohan had a look of confusion on his face.

"Where are we going?" asked Gohan.

"You'll see," A grinning Trunks, told him.

All Gohan did was sigh in defeat and allow his brother to drag him to wherever they were going. When they finally got outside Gohan looked in the air in shock. There hovering in the sky was Shenron.

After he got out of his stupor, he looked at the grinning faces of the people who he held dear to his heart with a questionable look.

"What is Shenron doing here?" he asked everyone, which only made them grin more.

"It's your present." Krillin told him.

"Yeah," piped up Chaitzu. "You get to have any two wishes you want!"

Gohan looked at all of them in surprise. "I don't deserve it." He told them.

Everyone shook their head and Vegeta was the one who spoke up, "Brat everyone here has agreed that you deserve this. So shut up and grant your wishes before I grant them for you." He then glared to get his point a crossed.

Goku laughed lightly, "Well I don't know if we would all choose the exact words Vegeta did," Vegeta huffed in response to that, "but son you do deserve this. You have gone through so much in your life already. This is our way of thanking you."

Gohan looked at everyone in gratitude, "Thank you everyone, but there is a problem."

Everyone looked at him in confusion, some more evident than others.

"What do you mean Gohan?" asked Puar.

Gohan laughed in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head, "Well you see…I have no idea what to wish for."

"You can wish for anything," His mother told him, "Maybe for a girlfriend and then I can finally have GRANDCHILDREN!!" Her eyes then turned dreamy as she sighed.

Everyone looked at her with sweat drops. Chi Chi can be weird sometimes.

Gohan coughed lightly, "Umm…I think I am going to wait awhile on that mom."

Chi Chi looked sad at the news. _I guess I could wait a little longer._ She thought to herself.

"Hey I thought of something," Yamcha exclaimed out of the blue. Everyone turned towards him.

"And what is your bright idea human?" asked Vegeta.

"Wouldn't it be cool, if Gohan would wish to be permanently young? With eternal youth, we will never have to worry about an evil force taking over the world because Gohan could easily take them."

Everyone seemed to consider it except for Gohan and Piccolo. They both knew that it would be very beneficial to the earth, but the cost would be that Gohan will probably live on forever while everyone close to him will eventually die. It seemed at the moment that they were the only two that realized it. Gohan didn't want to say anything though because if everyone wanted this then he will go through with it just to make them happy. It was just who he is, he would give up anything to make the people he held dear happy even at the expense of himself.

Piccolo on the other hand had no qualms for keeping quite. "That would be nice, but what about the negative effects this wish could have."

"What bad effects could this wish possibly have Piccolo?" asked Yamcha. "The world will be safe for a long time." Everyone with the exception of Piccolo and Gohan nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but what about Gohan? If you grant this wish, then Gohan will be able to protect the world yes, but he will eventually be alone." Piccolo stated gruffly as he looked at everyone, he continued, "All of us will die eventually, that is how life is."

Everyone looked at the ground guiltily. Even though it would be nice for the world to be protected when they are gone. They knew no one, especially Gohan, deserved to be alone in the world.

Even so, Yamcha had to put in his last words in the argument. What he said next will change Gohan's life forever. "I still wish that Gohan would have permanent eternal youth."

In a deep commanding voice Shenron spoke, "You're wish has been granted." Shenron's eyes then glowed red and before anyone could react Gohan was surrounded by a light. When the light faded no one could see anything different about Gohan, but they knew that he was just given eternal youth.

Gohan looked at his hands in shock and disbelief. _That had not just happened._ He told himself. _This is all just a dream. A REALLY REALLY bad dream, I am going to wake up any minute now and not have eternal youth._ He said trying to make himself feel better but failing miserably because he knew this wasn't a dream.

Everyone present saw his distraught look on his face and turned to Yamcha with a glare.

"Look at what you did to my baby!!" Screamed Chi Chi in anger.

Yamcha looked at everyone in fright, he waved his hands in front of him, "I didn't mean for that to happen. I was only voicing my opinion! I didn't think Shenron would actually grant my wish!"

"You said 'I wish', you idiotic human, of course the dragon would grant it." Vegeta said glaring at him spitefully. Over the years Vegeta had accepted Gohan as a true saiyan. He still called the kid brat but Vegeta respected Gohan. He also became protective of Gohan as well; of course he keeps it well hidden.

"I didn't mean to honest!" Yamcha pleaded trying to get everyone to understand. It was true he didn't mean for this to happen.

The atmosphere was tense; no one spoke for a long while. Then Goku broke the smile with a grin. "We forgive you Yamcha." Everyone looked at Goku like he grew another head. Doesn't he realize how serious the mistake Yamcha made was?

Yamcha looked at Goku in shock, "Really?"

Goku nodded, "We know what you did was an accident and besides we still have one wish left. We can just undo it." After Goku said that everyone looked relieved and understanding. They forgot that they could undo the wish so everything will be O.K.

**End Flashback

* * *

**

_But everything didn't turn out O.K._ Dende thought sadly. It turned out that the wish couldn't be undone because Yamcha had said permanently. After hearing that everyone was saddened again. Everyone told Gohan that they would wish eternal youth on themselves, so he wouldn't be alone. Then Gohan did something surprising he wished to the dragon that everyone present could not grant for eternal youth or life. They also could not un wish that wish as well.

After the wish was granted and Shenron disappeared, Gohan then blasted off to be alone for a while; but not before telling us why he did that. He said that he would not allow anyone else to suffer what he has to.

After Gohan left everyone was too shocked to move. After a while everyone then left Capsule Corps. to go home. We are not mad at Yamcha; we all accepted that it was an honest mistake. Besides he is doing a good job on his own for making himself feel bad.

Gohan eventually accepted the fact that he had eternal youth. He used this gift wisely. He got stronger and when Baby appeared he turned ssj4 along with his father. Of course he was still stronger because of his mystic powers. In the end they beat Baby.

After Baby, Gohan decided to find other things to occupy his time. His friends and family helped a lot with that. They helped him find new styles of martial arts, learned some sword fighting styles, and also techniques, which included learning instant transmission. Dende also showed him how to heal which made Gohan happy. Because even though he learned to like fighting, he still preferred helping others in need and this technique did just that. Of course he could only use this technique on others and not himself. But that was the main reason he wanted to learn this technique anyway, so it all worked out.

Everyone seemed to be content with there lives, but then reality struck when Ox king and Master Roshi died ten years ago of old age. Then to make matters worse Chi Chi died two years ago. These deaths made Gohan realize how alone he will eventually be. Gohan then started viewing the gift as a curse. Everyone was sad for Gohan having to go through so much pain alone. Gohan tried to cover his sadness with fake smiles so no one would worry about him, but everyone could tell how much he was hurting. Just by looking into his coal black eyes.

Which leads us up to today. Gohan couldn't take the pain of seeing everyone close to him slowly die. So he decided that he should leave. He went to everyone and told them that he was leaving. He plans to go into space to get away from them. He will still keep in contact and he told everyone that if trouble arises, to contact him and he would be back to help. Even though he was leaving he wasn't going to totally abandon them.

Everyone gave him a going away present because they understood why he was doing this. Bulma and her family gave him a ship. Korin and Yajirobi gave him a big bag of sensu beans. Tien, Yamcha, Puar, Chaitzu, and everyone at the Kame House, gave him a sturdy and beautiful Katana. Its hilt was black and red as well as its sheath. His father and Goten supplied him with food saying that you can't go anywhere on an empty stomach, he also gave him something special that Gohan will use wisely. Goku gave him the power pole.

Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo was helping him get everything packed in the ship. Piccolo and Mr. Popo had left to get more stuff when Dende had asked Gohan why.

"I'm going to miss you," Dende told him.

Gohan nodded, "I know."

Piccolo and Mr. Popo came into the ship and put the things they were holding to where they needed to be. They then turned to Dende and Gohan.

"That is all." Mr. Popo told Gohan.

All of them headed out of the ship, "Thank you everyone."

When they got outside, Piccolo ruffled Gohan's hair even though Gohan wasn't a kid anymore, "No problem kid. We are all going to miss you."

Gohan waved to them as he got back on the ship, "See you and remember contact me if you need anything." Piccolo, Dende, and Gohan were able to talk to each other mentally and at very long distances. So they will always have a way to contact each other.

Gohan then blasted off into the air in his space ship. Leaving behind his family and friends. His goal:

Finding a place where he belongs.

* * *

**A month later**

Gohan was flying through space in his ship. He has yet to find a place to belong. Over the month he had dropped by various planets but he didn't feel like he belonged to any of them. He did learn more languages and he kept up with his training thanks to the built in gravity chamber.

He was wearing a black gi with a red shirt underneath. His belt and wristbands were red as well. On the left side of his belt was his Katana and on his back was the power pole. Luckily this gi had pockets and so his bags of sensu beans were in one of them.

Gohan sighed in depression. He was all alone in this gigantic universe. The pain of everyone close to him slowly dieing was too much and he had to leave. Wandering space finding a place to belong. But no matter where he goes he still feels alone and empty. _Does anyone else know the pain of watching love ones die? While you don't?_ So far he hasn't found anyone like that.

Before he could think anymore his ship gave a big lurch causing him to fall to the floor. Standing up, he began to wonder what was happening when the ship lurched again. Quickly going to the controls he realized that his ships engine was failing and what was worse was that he was being pulled into an unknown planets gravity. His last thoughts were before his ship crashed into the ground of the planet was.

_This is going to hurt.

* * *

_**Another Place**

**Tsunade's POV**

I was walking outside of Konoha to get a breather from all the Hokage's duties. It will take a while before someone will find me. I know that when I get back that I'm going to get an earful from Shizune. But I could care less at the moment because I need time to think.

Shikamaru and the rest of the Konoha ninja's that were sent to retrieve Sasuke haven't returned yet and that has me worried. I hope Naruto's O.K. The brat only gives me nothing but a headache. But he is special to me. He and Shizune are possibly the only precious people I truly care about that are living. Naruto reminds me so much of my deceased little brother and lover. Before I could wander anymore on my thoughts I saw something in the sky coming down. I can't tell exactly what it is but it looks like some circular object.

Said object hit the ground about two miles away from my position with a resounding boom. I quickly went to investigate. What I found shocked me.

There was a huge crate but that was not what was so shocking. It was what was inside. It seemed to be some kind of circular metal contraption…or it used to be. Now all it was wreckage of the remains. I went down into the crater.

I know that some ninja's from the village will be here soon, but my curiosity made me want to look further without backup. When I got to a broken window, I looked inside and I saw a crumpled beaten up body. My nurse instincts kicked in, and I used my strength to make myself a door. I then went to the body to see if the person was dead, but surprisingly they had a stable pulse and they weren't as beat up as I thought they would be. The person was obviously male in his twenties with black hair and was wearing black and red clothing. They also appeared to have a Katana still attached to their belt and some other weapon. They appeared to be unconscious so I picked him up and put him over my shoulder and exited the scrap heap. When I finally got out of the crater I was met with a group of my ninja's. Immediately I went to work.

"You," I said pointing to a random ninja. They immediately looked alert. "Take this person to the hospital and give the weapons to Shizune and tell her to hold on to them for me." I handed the ninja the unconscious boy I found.

"As you wish." They said before disappearing in a flurry of leaves.

I then turned my attention to the rest of the ninja's present. "Investigate and try to figure out what that is." I said pointing down into the crater. "I am going to go check on the person who dropped in on us."

I sighed in frustration as I headed back to Konoha. I need sake badly after this is all over.

**End chapter 1**

**((A/N) Well I hope everyone liked the start of this. Review please.)

* * *

**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

**Tsunade POV**

When I finally arrived at the hospital, I immediately sought out Shizune. When I found her, she guided me to where the unknown boy was located.

"What are his injuries and where did you put his weapons?" I asked her on the way to the room that held the black-haired stranger.

"He has a few broken ribs, some bruised. There are no signs of brain damage and other than that it seems like he just has pretty bad bruises and cuts, but nothing fatal. He was still unconscious before I left to get you. As for his weapons I put them in your office in the hospital, locked the door." She told me. I nodded my head; I knew I could trust her with that task. "But…" She trailed off.

I gave her a questioning look, "What is it Shizune?"

"Well," she began, "When we changed the man into the hospital gown, we noticed that in one of the pockets of his clothing held a bag."

"Was there anything in it?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yes, but what was inside was weird for someone to carry. The bag held some kind of beans."

"Beans?" Now that is something I wasn't expecting. A weapon or something valuable I was expecting, but not beans. "What did you do with them?"

"I put them with his weapons, just incase. I didn't want to take a chance that it might be some sort of body enhancer or something of the like, to be used against us if he is an enemy."

"Good thinking, Shizune." I told her. She did the smart thing. We are dealing with an unknown person. I looked at Shizune, "Did he have any identification on him?"

When we got to the room, I opened the door and walked in. Shizune followed in after me. I stared at the boy and sighed. Might as well heal him up.

"No, he didn't have anything on him to clarify who he is. He didn't even have a headband on him."

I frowned, while looking at the unconscious stranger. That is weird, to not have a headband. I might have written him off as a villager, but the weapons and the fact I can see traces of scars, battle scars on his arms proves it otherwise. I guess we'll have to wait until he wakes up to get our answers. I think the best thing to do now is bandage him up.

Walking over to the boy, I said over my shoulder to Shizune, "Get me some bandages."

"Hai." She said before racing to get some.

As I was checking on the mysterious boy's injuries for myself, I noticed the ninja I sent to take the boy out of the corner of my eye. "You." I said addressing him.

He stood to attention, "Yes Hokage-sama?" I realized he was a higher chuunin. He will do o.k. With the job I have in mind.

"After I am finished with this boy, I want you to guard his door while I am gone alright."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

That is when Shizune came back with the bandages. After bandaging the boy up. I stood up and walked around the room a bit. I then stared intently at the prone form of the boy, _who are you?_ Before I could dwell any further, I was brought out of my thoughts, when a leaf nin-nurse came running into the room.

"Hokage-sama!" She yelled at me.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, and Neji have returned, but they are hurt."

My eyes widened a little, they have returned, but what about Naruto? "How bad are they hurt? What about Naruto?"

The nurse's face went a little sour when she heard Naruto's name, but she answered none-the-less. "Shikamaru appears to have minor injuries. Kiba is doing all right as well. He just has a big gash on his stomach but nothing fatal. Naruto," She said the last word with distaste. I narrowed my eyes but didn't say anything. "Hasn't returned yet."

"What about Chouji and Neji?" Shizune asked worriedly.

"That's why I came here," The nurse-nin told us, "They are both in critical condition. We need your help now or they will die."

I nodded my head, "Let's go," I stated, I then turned to the other ninja in the room. "Guard the room while I am gone." The ninja nodded. I spared one last glance at the still unconscious boy, before following Shizune and the nurse out the door.

* * *

**Gohan POV**

I was actually awake since the women, I could tell it was a women by her voice, bandaged me up. I was grateful they took care of me and I was thinking of a way to repay them for their kindness. I wasn't badly injured actually the worst thing to me was the splitting headache I acquired because I am used to getting a few broken and bruised ribs.

At the moment I decided the best thing to do was pretend to be unconscious for two reasons. First I can gather a little bit more of this unknown planet I crashed into. The second I really don't feel like being questioned at the moment.

After listening to the people who saved me. I actually learned a few things about them. First I realized that I was obviously in some type of hospital. Second this hospital seems to have guards too for some reason. Why? I have no clue. I was about to just go to sleep for boredom reasons, when I heard that people were critically injured and that they might die. I didn't want that to happen. Even if I don't know whom they are talking about, if I can save someone I will gladly do it.

This seemed like a good way to repay for the help they have given me. I kept a lock on the ki that bandaged me up because I knew that she was going to be at the spot the injured people are. Before I can get up though, I had to wait until the last person left. Luckily they left a few moments after the others did.

I opened my eyes and sat up quietly looking at my surroundings. White everywhere, yep I'm definitely in the hospital. I got up silently from the bed, I winced a little from the pain but soon ignored it since I was used to this type of pain. I realized that my clothes were next to the bed. But as I picked them up, I realized they were pretty much ruined and for some reason my sensu beans were not in the pocket I put them in. Why in the world would they take my beans? Oh well guess I'll just have to change my outfit myself. Putting my hand on my shoulder my eyes glowed briefly and in a small flash of light. What used to be a hospital gown was changed into my red and black gi.

After that I looked around to find my weapons but I soon gave up, they probably took my weapons, when they took my beans so I won't be a threat to them. I smirked. Too bad they don't know that I don't need my weapons to wipe the floor with them. I sighed; great I am starting to sound like Vegeta.

I was about to leave the room and find the woman I was tracking. When I felt a ki right outside the door. I slapped my head with my palm in realization. Duh, that women stationed a guard outside the door. Probably just in case I wake up. Well crap, what am I supposed to do now?

Then an idea struck me, I concentrated and a moment later there was not one but two of me in the room. We grinned at each other; this was going to be fun. One of me hid, while the other one left the room. As I predicted the person guarding the room stopped me.

"What are you doing out of bed and where do you think you are going?" He questioned me.

"I'm hungry." I told him, my stomach growled for added affect.

"Well I can't let you leave. Wait until a nurse comes to check on you then we can ask them to get you some food." He told me seriously.

"But I'm hungry." I whined. "Please I only want a bite to eat and then I'll return back I promise." Hey even though I am probably two times as old as this guy doesn't mean I can't complain. He looked deep in thought for a moment. _Perfect_ I though_now it is time to manipulate him._

"I don't know," He began, "I am supposed to watch over you." _This is too easy,_ I thought.

"I know, how about you come with me? That way I can get some food and you can still do your job and watch me. See it is a win, win situation."

He thought about it for a moment before nodding, "I don't see any harm in that." He then looked me straight in the eye. "But right after you're done eating we come back here alright?"

I smiled this guy was easy to trick, "O.k. but let's go I am really hungry." My stomach growled in agreement.

This made the guard laugh, "O.k. O.k. lets go." Then he guided me to the cafeteria.

* * *

**Chuunin Guard POV**

I know I probably shouldn't allow this guy to leave his room. But there is something about him that makes you trust him without question. I even laughed. I laughed with someone no one, not even the Hokage knows about. I should be alert and weary, but for some reason I am not. I looked at him to see if I could find the answer.

We were talking about random things that have no particular meaning as we went to the cafeteria. Maybe that is why I am not weary. He seems to give off this laid-back, happy; everything will be all right air. For some reason, my gut is telling me to trust him, and what any ninja has learned is to trust your gut.

* * *

**Gohan POV**

After the guard and my other self left. I got out from my hiding spot and quietly left the room. Luckily they were heading in the opposite direction than I am. I headed towards the women that took care of me, but I had to hide when what appeared to be a doctor came by. I can't let them see me because they might recognize me. I don't know how many people saw me, but I am not going to take any chances. Now this thought made me realize something else.

I forgot that even if I make it to where the lady is, I couldn't get inside since I am not a…that's it! Quickly finding an abandoned room, I went into it and using the same technique I did before I changed my outfit, but into a replica of doctor uniform. I have to say as I looked at it, it looks pretty stupid…but o well, I only have to wear it for a while.

Exiting the room, I headed towards the lady again but with no worries. When I got to the door she was in I realized a blond girl with four pigtails and a huge fan and a fidgeting boy with dark hair and a broken finger was sitting in the hall I just entered. I calmly went by them and they only spared me a moment's glance then ignored me.

I went through the door and luckily no one noticed me yet. They were all too preoccupied with two badly injured boys on separate beds. That is when the familiar voice of the woman spoke up.

"O.k. these two are critically injured and there is only one option for both of them to live. Both operations need to be done precisely one small screw up and they will most likely die."

I was going to let them take care of it. But after hearing what she just said made me change my mind. My way is better and won't have any risks. I won't let these two boys, regardless of the fact I don't know them, die when I can prevent it. Of course they may survive the operations, but they can still die; while my way will have a 100 percent of keeping them alive.

A group of doctors and nurses were about to take the boy with long dark brown hair, when I stood in their way on purpose.

"What are you doing?" One of them screamed at me. "Move we have to hurry and start the procedure."

"No." I stated firmly.

The women that I trailed here heard me, "What did you say?" She asked, anger evident in her voice.

"I said no." I told her bluntly.

"Why are you stopping them from the operation? Don't you know if they don't start soon the kid will die?" She asked me.

"Because there is a better way to save him."

"There is no other way," She screeched, "If there was I would have used it already."

"You don't know the other way," I said staring at her intently, "I do."

"Hey," Someone yelled at me, "That is no way to talk to the Hokage."

Hokage so that is what she is called? Weird name but O well, I heard weirder.

The person that spoke up looked ready to attack me but the Hokage held the short black haired girl back, "Stop Shizune." She told the girl firmly. Ah so the girl's name is Shizune.

"But Tsu-" She was caught off by the Hokage.

"I said quiet," The Hokage woman looked at me intently. I knew that she knew I wasn't one of her doctors. "He says there is a better alternative. I am curious what is it? Is there any draw backs."

"There are no draw backs Hokage-sama," I added the ending to show my respect and also how serious I was. "This will have a 100 percent success rate."

"You seem so sure in your abilities, boy." When she said boy it took a lot to not twitch in annoyance, I am probably a lot older than her and yet she calls me boy? Calm down Gohan there are more important things at the moment.

"It is because I know it will not fail."

"Fine if you think it will work fine," She stepped aside to let me be beside the injured boy, "But if he dies then you will regret it." She told me firmly.

"Don't worry," I told her, "All that I ask is to not be stopped in the middle of it?"

"You have my word," She said, and then she glared at everyone else in the room. "No one is to stop him alright."

Some seemed to dislike the idea especially the Shizune girl, but they all agreed in the end.

I then concentrated on the boy in front of me. Calmly I placed my hands so they hovered a bit over the boy.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Gohan placed his hands over the boy. Everyone else was silent in the room wondering what he is doing. His hands then started to glow a light purple. Tsunade looked at what was happening in front of her in awe. Neji's injuries were starting to disappear!! What kind of jutsu was this, she never saw this before. She knew right when she saw the 'doctor', that it was actually the boy she found. But she didn't kick him out because he said that he knew a better way to save Neji.

Tsunade was the only one who saw the injuries starting to disappear. She could tell that everyone else was only concentrating on the boys glowing hands. At her side Shizune looked ready to jump in and stop the boy but Tsunade stopped her.

"What are doing?" Questioned Tsunade.

"Stopping him, he might be hurting Neji." She tried to get out of Tsunade's grip but Tsunade held firm. Everyone except the mysterious boy looked at them, wondering what they should do.

"Shizune stop and actually take a look at Neji. Ignore the glowing hands and look at Neji." Shizune calmed down and did what Tsunade asked her to do. What she saw made her gasp as well as the other people present. The boy was finished and had stepped away from Neji and walked over to Chouji. But no one took note of that because they were all looking at Neji in shock.

All of Neji's injuries were gone!! There was not a trace of a scar or anything!!! To make it even more amazing, Neji was getting up like he hadn't been injured at all!! There was no wince no nothing!! Tsunade was even shocked by what happened. She was expecting the boy to heal Neji yes, but not perfectly!! Especially when he was in critical condition. Add on to the fact that he healed him in only a few minutes.

Neji was looking at his hands in shock, not expecting to be healed so quickly.

"How do you two feel?" asked a deep but caring voice. That brought everyone out of their shock. _Wait did the voice say two?_ Everyone thought as they looked towards the owner. To find that it was the one who healed Neji. They stared in shock by who was standing beside him. It was Chouji and he looked completely healed, the only thing different was that he was still skinny from the attack he used.

"Good," the boys said simultaneously.

"How?" asked Tsunade in shock, "What was that? Where did you learn it? Who are you?"

Gohan was about to answer when Kakashi came in.

"Hokage-sama." Began Kakashi.

Tsunade looked at him, "What is it Kakashi?"

"Naruto has returned, he is injured but nothing fatal." He told her.

* * *

**Tsunade POV**

When Kakashi told me that Naruto was here. I decided that talking to the stranger will have to wait.

"Thank you did he complete the mission," I asked. By the look on Kakashi's face I knew he didn't. I sighed. "You can tell me when I see Naruto. I will be there in a moment."

Kakashi nodded and then left. No doubt back to Naruto's room. When Kakashi left I turned to everyone else.

"Neji and Chouji I am glad that you are both alive. Go out of the room, Shikamaru has been no doubt worried about you." They nodded and left. "Shizune and you," I said pointing to the mysterious boy. "You are coming with me. Everyone else not a word about the jutsu the boy used until we get everything figured out." Everyone nodded. I didn't notice that the boy looked confused when I said jutsu.

I then exited the room, followed by the boy and Shizune. I the hallway I saw Chouji, Neji, Temari, Shikamaru and his father all standing there. Chouji and Neji no doubt told them what happened. I could see it clearly on all of their faces. As I passed by them I told the same thing I told the others. They nodded in understanding.

As we were walking to Naruto's room, we found out where he was by one of the nurses, I turned to him and asked with narrowed eyes. "Who are you?"

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and told me with a smile that could have made me blush if he wasn't out of my age limit,

"My name is Gohan Son and I am sorry for all the confusion I caused."

**END Chapter 2**

**((a/n) Yay!! I finished another chapter. Sorry for those who were expecting a different story to be updated. But I just had to write the second chapter. I hoped you all liked it. And I hope you will review too!!)

* * *

**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

On their way to Naruto's room Tsunade turned to Shizune, "I want you to go and get Gohan's stuff and bring it to Naruto's room."

At first it looked like Shizune was about to protest, but then she sighed in defeat at the stern look Tsunade gave her. "Yes Lady Tsunade."

_I thought her name was Hokage?_ Gohan silently thought.

Gohan looked confused as Shizune walked off, Tsunade seeing the confusion cured it by saying. "Tsunade is my actual name but my title in this village is Hokage. You shall address me by Hokage." Gohan nodded slowly in understanding, _well that makes some sense._ He thought. _Sort of…_

"Well Gohan." Tsunade said with a glare in his direction. "We have a lot to discuss about." _It's weird he doesn't seem to know what a Hokage is and he probably thought it was my name. We definitely need to talk._ She thought.

Gohan laughed sheepishly in response to her commanding attitude.

Tsunade stopped walking, causing Gohan to stop and look back at her. "You must understand that I WILL get the answers I desire from you."

Gohan couldn't help but gulp and nod. This lady was just as intimidating as his mother was. All the woman needs now is a frying pan.

She then let out a sigh as she rubbed her temples. "But that will have to wait until after I visit someone." She then sent him another glare as they started walking again. Gohan started wondering if the woman ever did anything else than glare.

They turned a corner and they both saw a girl with pink hair standing in front of a door. Even though Gohan didn't know who it was, Tsunade sure did.

"You came to pay a visit Sakura?" Tsunade added Sakura's name so Gohan knew who it was. "Information spreads quickly."

Sakura smiled weakly in return.

Tsunade stepped towards the door and Sakura backed away to let her through. Before opening the door though Tsunade turned to Gohan and stated coldly. "You stay out here and if you leave you WILL regret it. So you better be here when I get back." Gohan gave her an innocent look as she glared at him. Tsunade then opened the door and entered the room with a confused Sakura following her.

Once the door closed, Gohan's innocent look changed into an evil one. "She said I had to be here when she came out. She didn't say that I had to stay here until then." With that he walked down the hall, it will be a good time to merge with his other self now. Finding a bathroom he waited a few minutes until his other self came into the bathroom.

Before he could ask his other self how he got away from the guard his other self responded. "I told him I had to use the restroom and to wait outside the door to make sure I don't leave." My other self sighed. "The guy has a good heart but he is not very bright."

* * *

**Gohan POV**

"Ready to merge?" I asked my other self. It nodded, and a second later there was only one of me.

Still garbed in the doctors uniform I passed the guard unnoticed. Deciding that I still had time to wander the hospital before the Hokage lady finds out I'm gone, I walked down random hallways. When all of a sudden I hear talking in one of the upcoming rooms. Curious I went to investigate.

There were two people in the room. One was an older man in green spandex with bushy brows. The other seemed a splitting image of the older man but was a kid in a hospital gown currently in a bed.

"Lee I am glad that you are O.K. but you really worried me running off like that." The older man said to the younger boy, which I just found out was named Lee.

The boy looked at the man and said, "I'm sorry for worrying you Gai-sensei." Ahh…so the man's name is Guy? It sounds like Guy's parents took a lot of time coming up with his name. I thought sarcastically. "But I had to help my friends and prove to myself that I can still be a ninja that does purely Taijutsu."

_Taijutsu,_ I wondered to myself. _What is that?_ But before I could ask something happened that was far more scaring mentally than anything in my life.

Guy's eyes started to water, "Oh Lee." He said with arms looking ready to embrace the boy.

"Gai-sensei."

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei." They then hugged and started yelling out each other's names as tears went down their faces.

As I left the scaring scene to where the Hokage told me to be in a dazed horror induced stupor. I couldn't help but curse the Hokage for being right when she said that if I left I would regret it. I shivered; Piccolo and I had a teacher student bond but NEVER like THAT!

When I got outside the room where the Hokage was I decided to lean against the wall until she came out.

She seemed shocked when she saw me waiting. "I didn't think you would listen to me."

"After what I just saw I WILL always listen to you," I mumbled to myself.

"What did you say?" She asked in anger not hearing what I said.

I sighed, "I said I wonder where that Shizune girl is."

She gave me a slight 'yeah right' look. She was probably going to say some snide remark when a voice interrupted her.

"I am right here." It was the Shizune girl and she was carrying my stuff. "Lady Tsunade how was Naruto?"

Even though the Hokage's facial expression was stern, I could see from her eyes that she cared about this 'Naruto' very much, "He is doing alright but he is set on keeping his promise to Sakura."

Shizune accepted the answer and then asked, "What do you want me to do with this?" lifting my stuff up to show Tsunade.

"Give it to him." The Hokage told her.

"What?" Shizune began, "You must be joking lady Tsunade." Even I was shocked at what the Hokage said.

"I am not joking," Looking at me the Hokage finished off. "This will test him to see if he is trustworthy. Besides he just saved two of my Shinobi's lives."

I didn't know what a Shinobi was but I was quite honored she would trust me.

Shizune had a mistrusting look on her face as she handed me my stuff. I then put my stuff in their respective places. Before I could thank her someone came running down the hall while screaming, "Hokage-sama." It was then I realized it was the guard.

"What is it?" The Hokage asked with a groan.

"I'm sorry Hokage but it seems the man you made me look after has escaped!"

Shizune and Tsunade looked at him like he was retarded. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor sod at the moment.

"It took you a long time to figure that out." Shizune told the guard.

"What does that mean?" The guard asked really confused.

"Look beside you." Tsunade told him while trying to sooth a headache. At least it looked like it from my point of view.

The guard then looked beside him to find me waving at him innocently, "Hiya!" I told him.

"Yo-you. How-I don't-where-why are you?" The man than shook his head, "I am so confused." The guard turned to the Hokage and was going to try to explain when she stopped him with a raise of her hand.

"Don't worry, you won't get in trouble. I will overlook this incident since he was with me. Now leave before I change my mind." The Hokage told him, he immediately complied.

"Now Shizune, I am going to take Gohan and question him on my own. I want you to make sure everything is running smoothly when I am gone." Shizune looked ready to object.

"But Lady Tsunade…" Shizune trailed off as Tsunade grabbed me roughly by the arm and puffed away.

* * *

**Tsunade POV**

I don't know what caused me to grab the boy and then leave. Probably because this will be a way to get away and hopefully relax…but since I have to interrogate him it will probably not happen.

I poofed us outside the hospital and then let go of his arm.

"Neat trick." He told me.

"Do you know anything like that one?" I asked him as we started to make our way away from the hospital.

"I know something somewhat similar to that, except there is no puff of smoke."

I raised an eyebrow. He knows how to bring out my curiosity. "Can you show me?"

"Sure!" and before I could react he pulled me into a hug, which for some reason made me blush. How could I be blushing? The kids probably only half my age! Then he put two fingers on his forehead and the next thing I know we were on a bridge in Konoha.

A kid that saw us suddenly appear ran off in fright making the bridge empty with only us two. A couple seconds later Gohan finally realized he was holding me in an embrace and quickly let go blushing lightly. For some reason I couldn't help but think it was cute. I shook my head. Cute? Come on Tsunade get a hold of yourself.

* * *

**Gohan POV**

I blushed lightly and let Tsunade go when I realized I was holding her in my arms. I didn't mean to do it on purpose but I always get really enthusiastic when I use Instant Transmission because it is really fun.

"Sorry," I told her sincerely.

"It is O.k." She told me with a light glare. "But don't do that again or I will punch you to the moon." An evil glint appeared in her eyes as she said that.

I gulped; even though she is probably a lot younger than me she is still really scary.

She then looked around and said, "I guess this is a good place to talk." Turning to me she then said, "First you have to change though."

Looking down I realized that I was still in the doctor's uniform, "Oops," I said "Let me change that." I put a hand on my shoulder and a moment later the doctor uniform was replaced with my usual outfit. My pole was still on my back, the sword was attached to my side, and the sensu were in one of my pockets.

When I looked at Tsunade she stared at me with shock. She then shook her head, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"What do you want to know?" I asked her.

"First where do you come from and how old are you?"

"Are you trying to get a date?" I asked her.

She snorted at me, "You are too young for me kid."

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure its not the other way around?" I asked her.

"I am 51." She told me. I opened my eyes slightly in shock. She is 51? She appears to be only in her twenties though. Could she be just like me? I had to find out.

"How?"

"I have a very strong illusion jutsu that makes me appear to be this young."

"What is a jutsu?" I asked her.

She looked at me funny, "You don't know what a jutsu is?" I shook my head negative. "Chuunin?" I shook my head again. "Shinobi? Konoha? Kage's? Ninja Villages?" I shook my head a third time.

* * *

**Tsunade POV**

After I asked him those questions, I started to believe he was trying to just trick me but when I looked into his eyes I saw honest confusion. The guy really doesn't know a thing about where he is. Then that makes my question I asked him before more prevalent, Where is he from?

I rubbed my temples in frustration. "It looks like I have a lot of explaining to do." I then told him about ninja villages, kage's, pretty much a general over view of what a life of a ninja was and what weapons and techniques they use.

I gave him a few minutes to process everything before I asked him again, "Where are you from and how old are you?"

He looked at me and said, "You probably won't believe me."

"Try me."

* * *

**Gohan POV**

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? It is pretty unbelievable."

She gave me a look that said 'bring it on'.

"I am 53 years old and I look this young because I have eternal youth. Also I come from another planet."

* * *

**Tsunade POV**

I gaped at him in disbelief. When he said it was unbelievable he really meant it. As he started to explain though and gave proof like that metallic thing we found him, which he told me, was called a ship. He also proved it by showing me these outrageous techniques. The pole on his back actually extended and that he could FLY!

He even talked about a little of his life and as I looked into his eyes I realized he was telling the truth. I could see the wisdom of being alive for quite some time, the pain of losing people precious to you. You could clearly see from his eyes that he has been through a lot. There is something though that I found that he and I share that was hidden deep within those black orbs…

Loneliness.

Maybe a date with him wouldn't be so bad.

**End Chapter 3**

**(A/N) Sorry it took forever I hoped you all liked it. Please review if you did.)

* * *

**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

Tsunade and Gohan were walking beside the river, deep in conversation. Tsunade was almost finished questioning him. She had enough information that he means no harm to her village, but she still had one question. She noticed how Gohan was discreetly flirting with her and throughout their talk she was curious about something. Normally she would punch anyone who tried to flirt with her but Gohan did in a way that made it seem like he was flirting yet not. Since he hasn't outright flirted with her she decided he would live besides even though she won't admit it aloud. She actually liked how he made their talk seem less serious.

"Mr. Son," Began Tsunade but Gohan cut her off.

"Please call me Gohan, Mr. Son makes me sound old."

She looked at him dully, "You are old."

Gohan puffed out his chest in defiance, "I am not old." Then with a sly smirk, he grabbed her chin lightly and told her huskily, "And I can prove it too." Gohan was rewarded with an unexpectedly powerful punch to the chin from Tsunade, which sent him flying back quite a few feet.

As Gohan flew back he failed to see the light blush on Tsunade's cheeks. She can't believe what he just said but what Tsunade couldn't believe even more was that she actually liked him flirting out right with her. Usually whenever anyone tries to flirt with her she usually gets mad or disgusted and punches them for those reasons. This time though she punched Gohan because she was embarrassed. She also felt her stomach flutter when he grabbed her chin lightly. She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts and put a scowl on her face. She can't be starting to fall for this guy.

He hasn't even been here for a full day and yet she feels that she can trust him. Damn hormones Tsunade grumbled to herself.

Tsunade looked to where Gohan was punched to and saw him rubbing his jaw and opening and closing it to see if it's broken. She stared at him in shock no one has ever recovered that fast from her unexpected punches. That was when she realized her hand that she punched him with hurt a little. That shocked her even more since that has never happened but it also made her believe his story when he told her that he was really strong. She thought he was being a pompous jackass with a stick up his ass when he told her he was strong, but from the way he walked back to her making it seem like she never punched him at all proved that he was telling the truth.

Actually the only proof that Gohan was actually punched was the fact that there was a tiny bruise forming under his chin.

Tsunade was brought out of her thoughts when Gohan pouted at her, "Now what was that for Tsuna-chan?"

She growled at him, "That's what you get for touching me…and DON'T CALL ME TSUNA-CHAN!" This was followed with a slightly stronger punch to the chin. When Gohan landed on his back, instead of getting angry at getting punched again. He laughed. He was having so much fun.

He was amazed at how strong Tsunade was and he wasn't going to deny that he didn't deserve those punches. Even though Tsunade wasn't as strong as him when he reaches the limit before ssj in his normal form, she still packed quite a punch for a human that wasn't trained like he was. Hell she could put up a damn good fight with Krillin because Gohan knew that Tsunade probably has some pretty nifty tricks up her sleeve. The one thing Gohan has learned through his experience in battles is that you don't have to be necessarily stronger than someone else to beat them.

His laughter was cut short when Tsunade growled at him and asked, "What is so damn funny Gohan?"

He got up and looked at her with a beaming smile, "Well Tsuna-chan," Tsunade growled at hearing that name. "I am really enjoying this time with you. It has been a long time since I have had so much fun." Tsunade blushed lightly and this time Gohan caught it. Tsunade was shocked; he was having fun just talking to her? Surely he must be joking about not having fun in a long time?

Tsunade didn't realize she voiced the last question out loud until Gohan answered her with a sad smile.

"It's true the last time that I had truly enjoyed anything was the day before my mother died which was years ago. Ever since then I have been trying to be happy again for the sake of my friends and my remaining family but it seemed like it was for naught…well until now." _…Thanks to you_ Gohan added silently to himself not daring to say it aloud.

Tsunade looked at him in amazement, it really had been for so long? What made him unhappy? Was it the fact he had eternal life? Tsunade made a silent vow to find out more about Gohan.

"Um… Tsuna-chan?" Gohan said interrupting Tsunade's thoughts again. Tsunade twitched at the name. What is with him calling her that?

"Gohan what did I tell you to address me by?" She asked glaring at him.

Gohan laughed nervously, "Umm to address you as Hokage?"

She looked at him pointedly, "You're still going to call me Tsuna-chan, aren't you?"

Gohan grinned widely, "YEP!" he chirped.

Tsunade sighed in exasperation. It wasn't like she hated or despised the name; it was just that it caused her to have butterflies in her stomach whenever he said it. Also it would be utterly embarrassing if Gohan said that name when she was around anyone else. She could only guess what Jiraiya would say about the name.

Tsunade looked at the sky and decided that it was about time to head to her office. Before she left Gohan to his own devices, she talked to him a little more and attempted to make him stop saying that nickname but to no avail. She finally gave up for the time being but it doesn't mean she totally giving up yet.

* * *

Gohan grinned slightly to himself as he walked towards the hospital. Tsunade gave him permission to roam around the village freely as long as he caused no harm. She told him this was a test to see if he was TRULY trustworthy and Gohan planned on not letting her down. He really enjoyed talking to Tsunade even though it was mainly Gohan answering any questions about if he was a threat or not. Even though it was supposed to be a serious talk, Gohan couldn't help but flirt with her. Maybe he flirted with her for the fact he never had time to flirt with a girl before because he was hardly ever around females, other than his mother and Bulma. So maybe it was his male hormones reacting at seeing not only a women but a beautiful one as well. He didn't mean her outer appearance either. Even though he knew very little about her, the things he did know made him trust her.

Even though she grumbled every once in a while about how being a Hokage was frustrating and kept asking herself out loud why she even took the job. Gohan could tell she obviously has people she cared about in the village and will protect them. If she didn't care about anyone, then not only would she not be here, she wouldn't have been so hard pressed in making sure he wasn't a threat.

Gohan rubbed his bruised chin with a goofy grin in recollection of what had happened not long ago. He knew he should be mature and stop calling her Tsuna-chan but he just can't help it.

When Gohan got the hospital, the sun was about to go down. Walking along one of the many hallways, Gohan headed towards the room Tsunade had went into earlier today, he was curious on who Tsunade was so protective of. Since she didn't allow Gohan to go in with her.

When he was in front of the door, he was about to enter when he heard voices talking. One of them was a man and the other was a boy from the sounds of their voices. Thankfully with his saiyan ears, he was able to hear the conversation clearly.

"You have to forget about Sasuke completely or I won't train you," the man's voice spoke calmly. Gohan didn't know whom this Sasuke was he didn't like where this talk was heading.

"What?" Came the shocked voice of the boy that was filled with disbelief. "You must be joking ero-sennin." _Ero-sennin?_ Gohan thought, _it must be a nickname._

"No Naruto I am not. You have to give up saving Sasuke; it's too late to save him. He made his decision to leave and nothing you can do or say will change it." Ero-sennin growled.

Gohan has no real clue on what is going on but from what he just gathered someone that the boy Naruto knows has left. Naruto obviously wants to go after him but Ero-sennin told him to stop. Gohan decided to hide his ki because it would be bad if the owners of the voices find out he was listening in on their conversation. Hey he knew it was wrong to listen into other people's conversation but his saiyan curiosity got the best of him.

"No!" Naruto screamed in defiance. Startling Gohan slightly, he thought the kid would listen to the man in the room but Gohan guessed wrong. "I won't give up on Sasuke! I have a promise to keep and I will not go back on it!"

Ero-sennin growled in frustration, "Don't you get it Naruto! Sasuke chose to go with Orochimaru on his own. I know what kind of a person Sasuke is from experience he is just like Orochimaru. He is your enemy now and he will stay like that too!"

Gohan now realized a little more of what was going on. This Sasuke person obviously left to go to this Orochimaru, which Gohan gathered was evil. So Ero-sennin as Naruto calls him believes that it will be a waste of time to do something he believes to be useless. This is where Gohan had to object with the older man's views. Gohan had seen people go from being evil to good countless times. Piccolo, Vegeta, Buu, 18, and 16 were prime examples of that too.

Gohan was kind of angered at the man inside the next room's narrow viewpoint of whether a person can change for the better. After being evil. Yes there are quit a few evil beings that will not switch sides but there are still some that will. What this Ero-sennin fails to realize is that everyone is different and no two people are truly alike.

"You're wrong Ero-sennin!" Screamed out Naruto in denial. "I will save Sasuke, even if I have to do it on my own!" Gohan couldn't help but be proud of this kid's determination to bring this Sasuke back.

"You're a fool Naruto! There are people far worse than Orochimaru that you need to be prepared for. You can't waist your time with Sasuke. So I'll give you a choice. Come with me for three years and I will train you or be a fool and go after Sasuke without my training. Know this if choose to be a fool, I will have anbu watch you at all times and you won't be able to leave the village."

_Ouch that's harsh and totally unfair,_ Gohan thought.

"You can't be serious?" Naruto asked the man.

"Try me." Was the calm response from the man.

It was silent for a moment and Gohan began to believe that Naruto would give up looking for this Sasuke person, but yet again he was proven wrong. "I rather be a fool than to give up on my friend."

"I won't be able to change your mind will I?" The man asked Naruto after a few moments of silence.

"Nope." Came Naruto's blunt reply.

Gohan could hear Ero-sennin sigh and then heard him speak up. "You're are choosing to be foolish, and that foolishness just might work. O.K. kid after you are healed we will begin your training." After the man said that he could feel the man go away from the hospital.

Gohan decided it was best to leave. Heading towards the hospital doors Gohan went over what he just heard. It sounded like some troubles were happening around here and maybe he could help. Gohan hoped he would be able to because he never liked to see anyone in pain (unless they are a totally evil maniacal being bent on destroying anything and everything without a second thought) whether it's physical or mental. Obviously this Sasuke person's decision to leave the village effected people.

Gohan took a deep breath of air when he got outside the hospital, to clear his head. He'll think of a way to help out later, right now he needed to find a place to crash. Walking around the village Gohan came across what appeared to be a forest. Gohan decided that this would be a fun place to camp out. He could sleep in an inn or something but he doesn't want to bother Tsuna-chan or anyone else. Besides Gohan preferred the outdoors and tonight appears to be a beautiful night.

Walking into the forest, Gohan failed to see or just plain out ignored the sign stating 'Forest Of Death'

* * *

The next morning found Gohan stretching as he exited a cave that he had found. A few moments later a momma bear and her two cubs exited the cave. Gohan yelled out towards them and waved, "Thanks for letting me stay with you guys." Before he could leave however the cubs pounced on Gohan and for a few minutes all three of them wrestled playfully as the mommy looked at them silently. But if you looked closely it looked like she was smiling.

You see when Gohan entered the forest; he wandered around a little trying to find a good place to sleep. When a cry of distress met his ears, he quickly went to where the cry came from. What he saw made his heart sadden. There was a momma bear and two of her cubs, but the mommy bear appeared to be dying. Quickly going over to them, Gohan tried to get near but the two cubs stood protectively before their mother. Gohan tried to make soothing noises to make them understand he only wants to help. Gohan was thankful he spent so much time around animals because over that time Gohan acquired a pretty good bond with animals. The cubs looked into his eyes and then silently moved out of the way to let him through. He could tell they were extremely worried.

When he got to the mother she glared at him because that was all she was able to do. She obviously had a bad past with humans and her distrust was clearly evident in her eyes. Sighing Gohan kneeled before her and had his hands hovering above her body. Giving a look to all the bears that stated to trust him. He then used the technique that Dende shown him and healed the momma bear completely.

The momma bear was shocked because a trap of one of the humans was what put her in such a bad state in the first place. When this man came she thought he was going to finish her off but instead of doing that he healed her. She got up and when she did her cubs went up to her and snuggled up against her and asked if she was O.K. Without saying anything she reassured them with a slight nuzzle. She then looked up at the human that saved her in confusion.

He smiled back and even though he didn't say anything, looking into his eyes she saw compassion and love for not only her and her cubs but for anyone willing to accept it. She slowly went up to him and she nudged him a little. He chuckled a little and then gave her a hug around her neck. Letting go of her, the man looked ready to leave, when all of a sudden her cubs tackled him.

She looked slightly worried but that was dissolved when she started to hear the human laughing in enjoyment and actually started to playfully wrestle with her cubs. After awhile the three broke apart and the man was about to leave when the momma bear decided to stop him. Gesturing with her head she told the man to follow her. He seemed to understand so he nodded.

A few minutes later found the four of them outside her cave and when she looked at him. He pointed at himself and then to the cave. The momma bear nodded and was glad he understood what she was trying to do. It was late and the man needed a place to sleep and this was a good way to repay him for his help.

Gohan smiled kindly at the bear in gratitude. That was how Gohan found himself now wrestling two cubs before leaving. After their playful match, Gohan got up and ruffled the top of the two cubs head with a smile and told them, "I'll be sure to visit again." Even though the bears didn't know or understand human talk they seemed to understand what Gohan was telling them because the two cubs happily ran back to their mother. Before finally leaving the family, he gave them a warm smile. He always loved being around animals.

When Gohan exited the forest he finally noticed the sign that was hanging there.

" 'Forest of Death'? What a weird name for such a nice forest." Gohan then whistled lightly to himself as he walked around the village. As he walked Gohan's stomach began to growl, he decided it was time to find a place to eat. That was when he smelt something in the air that smelled delicious. Letting his nose lead the way, Gohan found himself in front of what appeared to be a ramen shop. Going in he looked around and chose one of the seats at the counter and sat down. A few seats away he saw someone in a hood slurping up ramen, which made his stomach growl a little more. Looking at the person's energy signature he realized it was the Naruto kid. He probably snuck out of the hospital since he has the hood up and some people right outside were screaming out his name trying to find him. When the people outside seemed to have left was about the time when Naruto finished his bowl of ramen.

"Another miso ramen please!" Naruto yelled with a grin on his face, the hood of his shirt removed from his head.

"Coming right up." Replied what appeared to be the owner of the shop. The girl beside the man just smiled happily.

Before the man could hand Naruto the ramen, three people appeared behind Naruto. One of them was Shizune. The next couple minutes resulted in Naruto getting tied up and dragged out by some peeved medic-nin. Shizune paid for the Naruto's ramen and then left totally ignoring Gohan. Which was just fine with Gohan because he was attempting to keep his laughter in from what had happened. Gohan then couldn't contain his laughter when he heard Naruto complaining to Shizune that he need to be looking for Sasuke and training and how he couldn't do that if he was sitting in bed.

"Excuse me?" A kind and gentle voice asked him making him stop laughing. He looked at the owner of the voice, which turned out to be the girl that worked here. "Would you like some ramen?"

Gohan was about to say yes when he realized he had no money, so he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly which unknowingly caused the girl to blush. "Yes I would but I don't have any money. So I'll just leave." He was about to get up when the girl stopped.

"NO!" She shouted a little louder than it needed to be. She blushed again but in embarrassment this time. "I mean no." Grabbing the ramen that was originally for Naruto, she placed it in front of Gohan. "You can have this one."

"No I shouldn't," began Gohan but the girl wouldn't take no for an answer.

"It has already been paid for and if you don't eat it, it would only go to waste."

Gohan sighed in defeat, "Alright I'll eat it." The girl squealed in delight for getting him to eat it. While he was eating Gohan politely asked, "What is your name miss?"

She smiled at him, "My name is Ayame," She then pointed to the man that was a few feet away from her, "That is my father and he is also the owner of this ramen restaurant. What is your name sir?"

He gave Ayame a kind smile, "My name is Gohan."

While the two were conversing, Ayame's father looked at the scene with a small smile on his face. His daughter has such a nice heart and he was glad that she was actually socializing with someone. Usually she never really talked and only smiled, and Ayame's father was beginning to worry his daughter will never find anyone. Now he is not saying that Gohan and his daughter were ever going to get together because he had a feeling Gohan wasn't interested in his daughter that way. Maybe though Gohan can get her to interact more with others.

When Gohan finished his ramen, he thanked Ayame and her father kindly before standing up. He decided that he should head to where Tsuna-chan was. Following her signature, Gohan found himself in front of her office ten minutes later. Knocking on the door lightly, he heard Tsunade give him permission to enter.

Opening the door, he grinned widely and said, "Hi Tsuna-chan!"

She twitched, "What did I say about you calling me that?"

"To not call you that?" I answered.

"Precisely."

"But Tsunade," I whined. "Tsuna-chan sounds so much better for a beautiful woman like you."

Tsunade blushed but Gohan didn't know if it was out of anger or embarrassment, "Gohan." She growled threateningly, "What is it that you want?"

"I'm bored."

She twitched, "You're bored?" Gohan nodded. "If you're so bored, why won't you do some paper work for me?" She said jokingly.

"O.K."

Tsunade stared at him for a few minutes, "You're serious?" He nodded. "Well if you want, pull up a chair and we'll get started.

* * *

Near the end of the day found Tsunade and Gohan grinning. Tsunade was grinning because they got all the paperwork done, even for the next two days. Even though Gohan isn't from this world, he has a great understanding of laws and is able to find any loopholes or flaws in paperwork that she herself couldn't find. Gohan was grinning because he was able to help someone out.

The moment of happiness broke, when Tsunade suddenly scowled and grumbled, "Jiraiya stop your childish peeping and get in here." Gohan wasn't surprised to see Ero-sennin come in through the window, since he had felt the man's energy beforehand.

"I am not peeping," Jiraiya, replied, "If I was, I surely wouldn't be peeping on an old woman." This caused Tsunade to glare at Jiraiya hatefully. Jiraiya put his hands up in defense, trying to calm her down. Looking around a bit to find a distraction so Tsunade wouldn't punch him, Jiraiya finally noticed Gohan, "Who's he?" He asked pointing to Gohan.

The distraction was a success and Tsunade replied seriously, "His name is Gohan Son, he has some annoying qualities," At this Gohan looked sheepish as Tsunade glared at him. He knew she was talking about the nickname and the flirting. "But other than that he has proven himself trustworthy and helpful thus far." Gohan was surprised that she deemed him trustworthy but didn't show it, he didn't want her to get suspicious if he looked surprised.

Jiraiya gave him a calculating look before shrugging his shoulders, "Well if Tsunade trusts you, then that's good enough for me." Turning to Tsunade he put on a serious face, "I have something really important to discuss with you."

Gohan and Tsunade saw the seriousness in his voice. "I'll wait outside the office until you are all done," Gohan said before leaving. The two gave him grateful looks as he left. When he was outside the office, he went to the nearest chair and sat there. He decided it was for the best if he didn't intrude or listen in on their conversation.

When Gohan felt Jiraiya leave, he waited a few moments before entering Tsunade's office quietly. There he found Tsunade staring sadly out the window. Obviously whatever Jiraiya told her upset her. Walking up to her so she knew that he was there, they both stayed silent for a bit before Gohan broke it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She would probably say no but he still had to ask to make sure.

Even though she wouldn't usually tell a stranger what was wrong. For some reason her heart was telling her to trust Gohan. Deciding to take the risk, she did what her heart told to do. "Yes. A boy Naruto, who is like family to me, wants to go after his friend who had betrayed him. Along with Naruto, a girl name Sakura is also bent on getting that friend back as well. They were going to leave the village without permission, which would make them missing nin," Seeing Gohan's confused face, she clarified it, "It means they will be seen as betrayers to the village and will be killed if they are found by any Konoha nin. Jiraiya came to warn me and the only thing I could do to save them from that fate was give them a mission to allow them to go where their friend may be at. Luckily Jiraiya agreed to go as well. But…"

Gohan looked at her in understanding, "You are afraid they will be hurt or killed, even with Jiraiya's help."

She nodded.

"Then I'll go with them."

She stared at him in shock. "What?"

He stared at her seriously, "You heard me I'll go with them to make sure they will return alive."

"It's going to be dangerous, you might be killed." Gohan snorted at Tsunade's remark.

"I will be fine and besides I have my healing technique remember?" Gohan replied to her.

"Why would you do that?"

He looked at her seriously again, "Even though I am not a ninja, I still follow one rule. If I am able to help or save anyone that needs it, I will."

"O.k. you win," Grabbing a blank scroll she wrote some things down, put her signature, and then handed it to Gohan. "This will prove that I recommended you to go along with this mission, just give it to Jiraiya. I have to ask though. How will you reach them?" Tsunade asked.

Gohan smirked, "I have the ability to sense a person's life force and since I have met Jiraiya, I know what his feels like. So I will just trace his." Putting two fingers to his forehead, Gohan gave Tsunade a reassuring grin, "See ya later Tsuna-chan!" A look of concentration crossed his face and a moment later he was gone.

Tsunade looked at the spot where Gohan last stood, "Thank you." She whispered.

* * *

Sakura, Naruto, and Jiraiya were tree hopping to their destination when all of a sudden someone appeared before them halting them in their place. They all got in a stance ready for battle, before Jiraiya realized whom it was.

"Gohan? What are you doing here?"

Gohan grinned at them sheepishly, "Tsunade sent me to help you guys on this mission." Gohan said as he held out the scroll Tsunade gave. Jiraiya grabbed it and looked at it and saw it was legit. Jiraiya had to wonder why Tsunade sent this guy.

Jiraiya turned to Sakura and Naruto, "It looks like we have another teammate."

Sakura and Naruto looked shocked, "What?!?" They both shrieked.

**End chapter 4 **

**((a/n) I know it has been forever since I posted anything and I am truly sorry for that but I have been really busy. Hopefully this chapter made up for that and I hope you all liked it. Review and tell me if you did.)

* * *

**


End file.
